hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Salé-salé Hui Guo Rou
Salé-salé Hui Guo Rou (サレサレ＝ホイコーロ, Saresare Hoikōro) was the Eighth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the son of his father's fifth wife, Swinko-swinko.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Salé-salé was a fat man with a plump face. His hair was fair, short at the sides of his head, and longer in the middle. Personality Salé-salé was a womanizer and was often seen surrounded by naked or half-naked young women. Salé-salé's quality as a debauchee as well as a glutton was proven when he proudly disregards the Succession War in the Black Whale, preferring to enjoy himself in an extravagant party with several women in bikinis as he sat naked and several unfinished foods such as pizzas litter the floor of his quarter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 Despite that, he was able to socialize as he was seen amiably talking with two female guests at the formal party.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 He was a very self-assured man, confidently asserting multiple times that his rap performance at the banquetHunter × Hunter, Chapter 385 would change the world.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 According to Rihan, he let his mother take care of most responsibilities.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 381 Plot Succession Contest arc Salé-salé participates in the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition waving at the cheering crowd. He chooses not to bother himself with the Succession War with other Princes and throws a party with several women instead, while his Guardian Spirit Beast hovers above him. The following day after Prince Salé-salé held the extravagant party, his mother Queen Swinko-swinko scolds him in his room for dishonoring the Swinko-swinko family name by not taking the whole Succession War seriously. The prince, however, confident in his words assures her that on the day of the next dinner banquet, "the world will change". Salé-salé agrees to send his bodyguard to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 He sends the Captain of his mother's bodyguards Mushaho, who thinks the Prince is glad he's gone for the time being.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 While laying in his bed with a couple of women, they ask him about his plan for the banquet. He whispers a hint to them and resolves to have the banquet broadcast in his room as Rihan eavesdrops on the conversationHunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 and later studies the workings of his Guardian Spirit Beast.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 On Wednesday, unbeknownst to the prince, who is frolicking with two new women, his Guardian Spirit Beast is devoured by Rihan's Predator and the conjured beast stays perched on the back of his bedpost right above his and two women's heads. On the 7th day of the voyage, Salé-salé is assassinated by Yushohi. The women in his employ attempt to reanimate him, to no avail.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 His death is kept hidden from the public at large and his absence from the banquet and inability to perform are attributed to poor health.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Prince Tubeppa briefly mentions Prince Salé-salé, as she conjectures that the latter's absence from his own planned event at the last banquet was due to an assassination by one of Prince Benjamin's personal soldier's amid the guard rotation.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Salé-salé's Employees Abilities & Powers As a Prince of Kakin, Salé-salé holds significant political power and wealth, although not on the level of the elder princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He was very confident in his abilities as a rapper, although his brother Tserriednich does not hold them in high regard. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of his siblings, Salé-salé received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a variety of Nen beast, has hatched to protect him. As a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it. Salé-salé himself is unaware of its existence. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Quotes * (To Swinko-swinko) "At the next banquet I'm going to change the world." Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Saresare Hoicoro Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Deceased characters